Geographic information systems and other information systems provide for the archiving, retrieving, and manipulation of data that has been indexed and stored according to geographic coordinates associated with the data. Geographic information systems can include a variety of different data types, such as imagery, maps, annotations, tables, documents, and other information. Geographic information systems typically include data associated with specific geographic features, such as structures, buildings, landmarks, stadiums, arenas, parks, mountains, bodies of water, and other geographic features.
Due to the volume of data available in many geographic information systems, it can be desirable to rank or prioritize information associated with geographic features. For instance, it can be desirable to rank or prioritize information associated with geographic features in geographic search applications to prioritize search results associated with search queries. The rankings can also be used in query by photo applications, such as the Google Goggles query by photo services provided by Google Inc., to identify geographic features depicted in photographs or other imagery and to determine what information to provide in association with the imagery. In other applications, the rankings associated with the geographic features can be used to determine what information to display in geographic imagery, such as map imagery, street level imagery, three-dimensional geographic imagery, or other imagery.